Warriors: Generations
by KreePah100
Summary: In the aftermaths of the flood, a strange darkness envelopes the land. When a haunting new prophecy is foretold, it's up to a new generation of cats to protect the clans. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors


**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan Leader**: **Bramblestar**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**: **Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**: **Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Amberpaw<strong>

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Dewpaw<strong>

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat

**Ivypool**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Snowpaw<strong>

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice, Lilypaw<strong>

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes**  
><strong>

**Cherryfall**-ginger she-cat

**Molewhisker**-brown-and-cream tom

**Apprentices**: **Amberpaw**-pale ginger she-cat

**Dewpaw**-gray and white tom

**Snowpaw**-white, fluffy tom

**Lilypaw**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Queens**: **Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**: **Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**Shadowclan Leader**: **Rowanstar**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**: **Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors**: **Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Grasspaw<strong>

**Owlclaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Scorchfur**-dark gray tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Ferretclaw**-black-and-gray tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Spikepaw<strong>

**Pinenose**-black she-cat

**Stoatfur**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**A****pprentices**: **Grasspaw**-pale brown tabby she-cat

**Spikepaw**-dark brown tom

**Queens**: **Snowbird**-pure white she-cat

**Dawnpelt**-cream-furred she-cat

**Elders**: **Snaketail**-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater**-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Ratscar**-brown tom with long scar across his back

**Oakfur**-small brown tom

**Smokefoot**-black tom

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**WindClan Leader**: **Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**: **Harespring**-brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Apprentice: Slightpaw<strong>

**Medicine Cat**: **Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors**: **Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
><strong>Apprentice: Featherpaw<strong>

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice: Hootpaw<strong>

**Gorsetail**-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws

**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Oatpaw<strong>

**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Breezepelt**-black tom with amber eyes

**Furzepelt**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Crouchfoot**-ginger tom

**Larkwing**-pale brown tabby she-cat**Apprentices**: **Slightpaw**-black tom with flash of white on his chest

**Featherpaw**-gray tabby she-cat

**Hootpaw**-dark gray tom

**Oatpaw**-pale brown tabby tom

**Queens**: **Sedgewhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders**: **Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**RiverClan Leader**: **Mistystar**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**: **Reedwhisker**-black tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Lizardpaw<strong>

**Medicine Cat**: **Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat  
><strong>Willowshine<strong>-gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors**: **Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom

**Minnowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Havenpaw<strong>

**Grasspelt**-light brown tom

**Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Perchpaw<strong>

**Shimmerpelt**-silver she-cat

**Lakeheart**-gray tabby she-cat

**Heronwing**-dark gray-and-black tom

**Apprentices**: **Lizardpaw**-light brown tom

**Havenpaw**-black-and-white she-cat

**Perchpaw**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Queens**: **Icewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Petalfur**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Elders**: **Pouncetail**-ginger-and-white tom  
><strong>Pebblefoot<strong>-mottled gray tom  
><strong>Rushtail<strong>-light brown tabby tom

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**Smoky**-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

**Coriander**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Prologue

A small, grey mouse crept out of its hole, eyes darting around, ready to dash back into the safety of its home at the slightest sound of danger. Seeing nothing, it ran across a patch of clear ground and nibbled on a seed. The mouse's eyes were still looking back and forth, but still sensing nothing, it let its guard down. Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed out from behind. The mouse squeaked in terror, immediately dropping the seed and frantically trying to rush back to its hole, but it was too late. The last thing it saw were two sharp green eyes, glinting with a look of triumph in them.

A bright flash of red suddenly appeared by a clump of ferns, catching the hunter's eyes. "Nice catch."

"Firestar, you scared me! Don't creep up on me like that!" Firestar's eyes sparkled as he stepped forward, out of the bushes. "Hollyleaf, you were one of the best hunters in Thunderclan. But today, I see that _you _are the prey for once!" Amusement bubbled in his voice, as clear as the moon. The black she-cat glared at Firestar. Her eyes obviously saying _I'm going to kill you for that!_ Hollyleaf waited one more moment so that Firestar received the message loud and clear before asking the inevitable.

"Why are you here? Unless you came to laugh about creeping up on me while I was hunting, you should have something important to say."

Firestar smiled. "Actually, I came to give you a prophecy." Excitment built up inside of Hollyleaf. _Oh boy, a prophecy! _"Here it is," said Firestar, all traces of amusement gone from his voice, now replaced with seriousness.

_"From the five, a powerful wind will arise, casting shadows to the farthest reaches of the clans. Wind will blow in the sky, Thunder will shake the shadows and water will overcome all."_

Hollyleaf frowned. "What does it mean?" She asked, but the fiery red ginger tom was already gone.


End file.
